Sankaichiro
by lovecartoonsandanime
Summary: This is my idea of what it would have been like if Rea had been born a boy and Chihiro had been born a girl. Note: the making a resurrection potion and becoming a zombie things never happen.
1. Ichiro and Hisako meet

**I do not own Sankarea; if I did I would never have Rea die and become a zombie.**

* * *

 **Hisako** **Furuya and Ichiro Sanka meet**

(Hisako)

My name is Hisako Furuya, sixteen years old, and I'm in my first year of high school. I live with my dad, my little sister Mero and my grandfather. My dad is a priest so my family live and run a temple. My mum dad when I was a little girl and I don't remember her that much and I even don't remember of what her voice sounded like. We also have another member of the family; my cat Babu. I found him abandoned near the temple a few months ago and I'm allowed to keep him. The truth is I love cats and so I love Babu very much.

But Babu isn't the only cat I have. Quite far from where I live is an abandoned building that used to be a bowling alley. In there are lots of homeless cats and I go there to tend to the cats with food and other things. For money to pay for cat food I work part time at my aunt and uncle's restaurant. My cousin Ranko Saoji, my uncle and aunt's daughter, helps out in her parent's restaurant and it was her who suggested I worked there for money to buy cat food. Truth is I don't really like working there, especially when Ranko keeps on bossing me about. We are about the same age as each other, a few months apart, but Ranko likes to act like she's the eldest sister and it doesn't stop her from bossing me about.

My life seems pretty normal I guess; going to school, working part time at my aunt and uncle's restaurant and looking after my cats. Yes it does seem normal. But sometimes I wish that something, that would change my life a bit, would happen.

(Normal)

What Hisako didn't know was that her wish was going to come true sooner than expected. One rainy night she was playing with Babu and the other cats at the abandoned building, when suddenly she heard a noise; a crashing banging noise. The noise was so loud that the cats started scattering. "What on earth is going on?" she said. She had a look out of a window and she noticed a boy hitting the ground with a baseball bat.

This boy was Hisako's age, with black hair, and he was hitting the ground in anger. "Grrr I hate you Father!" he shouted "I study and work real hard to be a perfect son for you as well as getting perfect grades at school but you treat me like I'm just a thing! Both you and Mother don't care about me so why was I born huh?! Am I really not that important to you?!" He started to hit some old bricks with the bat. "Goodness me," whispered Hisako, who heard and watched everything, "I don't think I'd want to live in that family if he's own parents aren't giving him any attention". Suddenly she dropped a bottle of water she was just drinking and it hit the ground outside. The boy noticed that and when he looked up he saw Hisako. Hisako tried to hide herself, but it was too late.

The boy entered the building to get out of the rain and to find out who Hisako was as he never met her before. "What's a girl like you doing here?" he asked her. "I'd be asking you the same thing, but to answer your question I'm spending time with the cats". She introduced him to Babu and the other cats. "I've never seen so many cats in all my life" said the boy. She bent down on the ground to pet one of the cats and the cat liked it. "You have any pets?" asked Hisako. "I'm not allowed to have one," said the boy "my father is a germophobe so it's forbidden to have any animals at my house". "That's rough and anyway there is nothing wrong with touching animals, as long as you wash your hands afterwards of course" said Hisako. "Yeah but when my father makes up his mind I cannot disobey him" said the boy. It seemed to Hisako that this boy was living in a much disciplined household. "I'm Hisako Furuya, you?" she said. "I'm Ichiro Sanka" said the boy.

Hisako and Ichiro spent more time with the cats, but then Hisako said it was time she went home. "I better go home too," said Ichiro "otherwise I'll have nags, nags and more nags by everyone at my house". "Me too, come on Babu lets go" said Hisako, picking up Babu. "You mind if I come here again?" asked Ichiro "I'd like to spend some more time with the cats". "Sure, just make sure that no one else knows about this place" said Hisako. So Hisako rode her bike to her home and Ichiro rode on his motorbike for home.

Meeting Ichiro Sanka for the first time made Hisako feel like that her life was going to change a bit.

* * *

I have had this idea in my head ever since I saw Sankarea. Before anyone asks, yes Ichiro and Hisako will fall for each other.


	2. Ichiro friend in Hisako

**I do not own Sankarea; if I did I would never have Rea die and become a zombie.**

* * *

 **Ichiro finds a friend in Hisako**

(Ichiro)

I am Ichiro Sanka, the only son, child and heir to the Sanka family one of the wealthiest families in Japan. You would think that I was happy growing up in a wealthy family, having everything I want and such. But no my life has been a life full of loneliness, and that's because of my parents. My father Dan'ichiro Sanka spends most of his time working in his office and I have no memories of him ever spending any time with me, and he has never been there for me either. My mother Aria Sanka is no better; she has always been cold to me and has never held or spent time with me. In fact the only times I've ever gotten attention from my parents is when I've done something wrong, like broken something valuable or something. Sometimes it makes me think that maybe they aren't really my parents at all. I've done all I can to please and gain attention from them like always getting high grades in school and being a champion in fencing, violin and judo. But all I get from them is being told to always be on top with everything.

The only comfort I've ever had in this household was from the maids. For as long as I can remember the maids have been the only ones in the household who cared about me as well as caring for me. When I started going to school I would often see parents smiling and laughing time with their children. This always made me feel jealous of other kids; their parents cared for them but mine never did for me. The only times when I wasn't alone was at school where I made a lot of friends and school was the only place where I felt comfortable. At least at school I wasn't ignored and such. From kindergarten to elementary school to middle school and now in high school I would always spend my free times with my friends at their homes and there I would always see what a real loving family is like. It makes me wish I had been born in a different family, with parents that cared for me, with some little siblings and a pet or two. But no, a life like that would never come for me until I get married and start a family.

(Normal)

Ichiro and Hisako met up again at the abandoned building while tending to the cats. Ichiro brought some big bags full of cat food and baskets for the cats to sleep in. "You didn't need to do that Ichiro-kun" said Hisako. "Oh I don't mind doing this," said Ichiro "since I was never allowed to have a cat or dog, at least I can do this especially since my father has no idea about this". "Forgive me for asking, but what would your dad do if he did find out?" asked Hisako. "Well first he would band me from visiting this place and then he would make have a thorough wash because I touched the cats," said Ichiro "a stray cat entered the garden at my house one time and I touched it. And when my father saw that he shooed away the cat and he had me wash my hands three times". "You must be kidding?" said Hisako "it sounds like he believes that touching a cat would bring a deadly disease". "That's nothing, he wears gloves all the time and never takes them off unless he's in the bath or in bed" said Ichiro. Hisako could not believe her ears.

Now it was time to go home. "Hey Hisako what high school that you attend?" asked Ichiro. "I attend the Sanka Academy for girls" answered Hisako. "Ah the one that my mother is the director of," said Ichiro "the one I attend is the Shiyo high school for boys, which is near that school". "Oh yes I know that school, there's a boy I know who attends that school but he gets on my nerves" said Hisako. "I take it his name is Yasutaka right?" asked Ichiro "that guy really wants to be a center of attention around girls and he wants a girlfriend too". "If he does, then I will feel sorry for his girlfriend" replied Hisako.

(Ichiro)

Of all the places I've been to and all the people I've met over the years, I feel at home in the abandoned building with all the cats. Here I can stroke the cats nonstop without my father nagging me to wash my hands and things. And this girl Hisako; I have met many girls in my time, but I have never met a girl like Hisako before. In the past girls had only paid attention to me because of my looks and wealth. But Hisako; she hasn't made a fuss over me and she speaks to me like a real person.

(Normal)

Hisako and Ichiro got ready to leave. Hisako was looking at something in a notebook of hers. "Hmm" she said. "Is something wrong?" asked Ichiro. "Well I need to start saving up for vet bills; it's almost time for some of the kittens to have their injections" said Hisako. "Oh yeah, I've read that cats and dogs have to have injections against illnesses otherwise they'll die" said Ichiro. "Exactly," said Hisako "I once saw a sick cat at the vets, who was suffering from one of the diseases and it had to be put down for that". "Well if you need any money for vaccination bills then I will gladly help you" said Ichiro. "But I don't really want to keep on borrowing money from you and not be able to pay back again" said Hisako, who was feeling bad from having Ichiro do so much for the cats. "Ah no need to worry; I have so much allowance saved up that I don't know what to do with for myself" replied Ichiro. "You really are one strange guy, doing so much for cats, but you are also a nice guy too" chuckled Hisako. Then she left with Babu on her bike for home.

When Ichiro got to his home, which was a big mansion, started to think of Hisako as a friend; she saw him for what he really was instead of acting smart and full of pride. 'Yes I have found a real friend to talk to at last' he thought.

* * *

Ichiro and Hisako will tell each other about their pasts later.


	3. Hisako Ichiro friendship bond

**I do not own Sankarea; if I did I would never have Rea die and become a zombie.**

* * *

 **Hisako and Ichiro form a friendship bond**

The next day Hisako was getting ready for school, still feeling tired from being out late last night. "I am so having an early night tonight" she yawned, stretching herself. Just then there was a knock on her door. "Nee-chan breakfast is ready" said her sister Mero. "I'll be down in a second" replied Hisako. After putting on her school uniform and getting her school bag ready, Hisako joined her family for breakfast.

As Hisako started to eat her breakfast she kept on staring at the photo of her mum, Yuzuna Furuya, she missed her and often wished that she was still alive. Suddenly a shout stopped Hisako from looking, it was just her grandfather Jogoro. He was shouting about there being insects in his breakfast, but Mero kept telling him that it was just green peppers.

Jogoro was a strange man, according to Mero and Hisako; he kept on talking about things that weren't there and kept on getting confused with the past and present and had a terrible memory. Hisako found him strange the most, since he never made sense when he spoke, but she didn't complain. Jogoro was her mum's father and he had lived with the family ever since she died. After finishing breakfast, Hisako said goodbye to her family and left for school, and Mero did the same too. Mero was in middle school.

As Hisako was walking to her school she met up with Ranko, who went to the same school as her. "Hey Hisako!" Ranko shouted. "Must you shout so loud whenever you see me?" asked Hisako, annoyed of her loudness. "Hey it's my way of greeting my own cousin" replied Ranko. Hisako wished that Ranko would greet her in a quieter way. Just then they noticed the boys on their way to the Shiyo high school for boys. There was a stream that separated the boys and girls paths for their schools. Hisako saw Ichiro. "Hey Ranko, do you know Ichiro Sanka?" Hisako asked. "I've heard about him," said Ranko "I've especially heard that he has gotten full 100 marks on every test ever since he was an elementary student. And he's perfect in sports, music, chess and other things. Why do you ask?" "It's nothing" replied Hisako. She didn't want her cousin to know yet that she had been hanging out with Ichiro.

On the other side of the stream, Ichiro was walking to his school and he saw Hisako on the other side. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a boy. This boy was Yasutaka. "Staring at the girls Sanka?" he asked "man I wish our school and the Sanka Academy were joined schools, and then I can spend my free time with the girls". Yasutaka was the type of person who loved spending time with girls and he wished he had a girlfriend. "Sorry Yasutaka, but that academy has been a school only for girls for years and they refuse to change it" said Ichiro. Ichiro didn't like it when Yasutaka acted like that; he found it annoying. "Come on Sanka, sure there is a girl that you're interested with" said Yasutaka. "Who I like and don't like is none of your business," said Ichiro "no we should hurry up or we'll be late for school". Ichiro wasn't interested on finding a girlfriend yet, but he had to admit he did like seeing Hisako.

After the school day was over Hisako was just starting to leave the school grounds, when a surprise was waiting for her near the school entrance. It was Ichiro. Hisako ran over to him. "What are you doing here?" she asked Ichiro. "I'm here because my mother wanted me here for something," answered Ichiro "oh and actually I'm glad I've run into you". He handed her an envelope with money in it. "This is for vet bills for the kittens and I managed to set up a pet insurance for them". Hisako was grateful that Ichiro was helping her with the cats. "Even though I'm not allowed to have a pet at home, I can call the cats in the building my pets". "Absolutely because I do too," said Hisako "I'll see you later at the building". Then Hisako left for home.

That evening at the building Hisako and Ichiro were spending together with the cats again. Ichiro couldn't help himself of stroking and playing with the kittens. "I have to admit Hisako," said Ichiro "I never thought that I had this side of me with playing with animals like this". "It's probably because you were forbidden to have pets because of your father," said Hisako "I remember you telling me that your father never wanted you to touch animals". "It's true," said Ichiro "the truth is I don't understand my father at all. And I especially don't understand his fear of germs; he fears them like crazy". "Well you're not germophobe so you wouldn't" said Hisako. "That's true" replied Ichiro.

Soon Ichiro and Hisako were heading home. "I must ask Ichiro," said Hisako "how you manage to come to the building without anyone knowing?" "I have a secret passage in the garden that helps me seek out when I want too," replied Ichiro "and no one, not even my parents know about it. Well actually my parents hardly pay attention about thing I do". Hisako still felt that Ichiro was being neglected by his parents. Just before Hisako and Ichiro had to go their separate ways, Ichiro had something to say to Hisako. "Hisako," he said "I know we have only met a couple of times. But is it all right if you become my friend?" Hisako was surprised; she never thought she would be friends with someone who was really rich. "I would like that" she replied. Ichiro and Hisako smiled at each other. This was the start of a beautiful friendship for them.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, but I was concentrating with my pokemon story. Remember I'm not doing the becoming a zombie thing or having anyone dying and certainly not having Hisako create the resurrection potion.


	4. Ichiro starts to have doubts

**I do not own Sankarea; if I did I would never have Rea die and become a zombie**

* * *

 **Ichiro starts to have his doubts**

One morning Ichiro was having breakfast with his mother and father. Meal times were the only times that the Sanka family spent together. The other times were just the family doing their own things and not seeing each other at all. The Sanka family was just eating in silence; since this family was not exactly a close family they never really spoke to each other much at meal times. Just then Ichiro's father, Dan'ichiro Sanka, broke the silence. "Ichiro," he said "I have been formed that you have been going out late at night lately. Explain why?" Ichiro stared at the butler. It was obvious that the butler found out about Ichiro's night outings and he told Dan'ichiro. The butler was extremely loyal to Dan'ichiro and he always told him what was going on, especially with Ichiro. "I had been visiting a friend," said Ichiro "I'm allowed to visit friends". He had no intention of telling his family that he had been spending time with cats. "You should be studying, not wasting time with friends" said Dan'ichiro. "Excuse me Father," said Ichiro, crossly, "I have been a high mark student ever since I was in elementary school, and I have never messed up with my school studies. Besides I need some time to rest my brain otherwise I may end up a mindless zombie and then when will I be". Dan'ichiro glared; he didn't like it when his son spoke like that. "Don't speak to your Father like that and do what he says," said Ichiro's mother Aria Sanka, "you cannot act inappropriate for the Sanka family". Ichiro got really cross now. "Excuse me Mother," he said "but I don't call being an alcoholic appropriate for the Sanka family". Aria glared; even though she was the lady of the Sanka family and the headmistress of the Sanka Academy school, she was an alcoholic and dowsed herself in wine and other booze. "Now if you two don't mind I have some lessons to get to". Ichiro left the dining hall to attend to his lessons. "Sometimes Dan'ichiro I think there is something wrong with that boy" said Aria. "Tell me about it" replied Dan'ichiro. Aria and Dan'ichiro failed to see how Ichiro was feeling.

The butler was standing sadly. He knew what Ichiro was feeling since he was neglected by his own parents. But as he was loyal to Dan'ichiro he didn't do anything to help Ichiro.

Ichiro was frowning as he was getting ready to go to his violin and piano lessons. He also had dancing and judo lessons to go. "Urgh I hate my life as well as my parents," he sulked "I'm the top of everything at school, but still nothing pleases them. And they don't mind their own business of what I do; I mean I own my own business with what they're doing. So why can't I do things without them up being my back?"

Just as Ichiro was about to leave his room, he heard some maids talking out in the hallway. "Do excuse me but I feel sorry for young master Ichiro," said one of the maids "I mean we maids have taken care of him all his life. But his parents have never spent time with him and they treat him like he's a bother rather than a son". "I know what you mean," said another maid "I mean before Ichiro was born Dan'ichiro couldn't wait for his child to come into the world". "Yes but that was before that incident happened" said a third maid. Suddenly the first maid silenced the others. "We better not talk anymore," she said "remember we maids promised to never mention that incident. And if we speak more we'll get fired". So the maids stopped talking and got on with their work. Ichiro was confused with what the maids were talking about.

Ichiro was in thought while he was on his way for music lessons; he was thinking about what the maids said. 'What were those maids talking about?' he thought 'what incident happened after I was born? Nobody in that house tells me anything'. In the past he tried to ask the maids and butler why his parents act so cold to him and each other, but the maids and butler shrugged it off as it was nothing for Ichiro to worry about. Because of these thoughts and the neglecting he received, it made him start to think that maybe his parents weren't his parents at all. But he thought that couldn't be right because the butler and maids always told him that he looked like his father when he was a boy. 'I can't keep thinking like this', he thought 'so I will have to take drastic measures'. He decided to take a secret DNA paternity test between him and his parents to see if his parents are his real parents. 'When my lessons are done I'll gather a DNA sample from each of my parents and find out the truth myself'.

So that evening, after finishing lessons, Ichiro got ready to gather DNA samples of Dan'ichiro and Aria. The type of thing he needed was to collect buccal cells from both his parents. He had some cheek swab sticks and now he had to collect the buccal cells without his parents knowing. Once everyone was asleep that night, Ichiro put his plan to action. First he went into Aria's room. The room smelt of wine because Aria kept bottles of wine in her room; Ichiro didn't like this. "Yuck and she says I do inappropriate things" he whispered, in disgust. Aria was asleep in bed and Ichiro got her DNA on the cheek swab stick. Next he went into his father's room. Since Dan'ichiro was a germophobe he always made the maids to keep his room sparkling clean. Dan'ichiro was asleep in bed too and Ichiro managed to get his DNA without waking him and he got out of the room at once.

Next day Ichiro took the buccal cell samples to a lab where the DNA paternity test could be tested. The doctor took a sample of Ichiro's DNA and told him that the results may come in a few weeks. "That's okay, I can wait," said Ichiro "I just want the right results thank you". So now all Ichiro could do was wait to see what the DNA results had to say.

* * *

Ichiro will tell Hisako what he had been doing.


	5. Ichiro visits Hisako

**I do not own Sankarea; if I did I would never have Rea die and become a zombie**

* * *

 **Ichiro visits Hisako**

Today was a Sunday and Hisako and her family had to clean the temple today. Hisako was wiping the floors with a damp cloth and running up and down. "After you do the floor, rake the leaves in the yard Hisako" said her dad. "Okay" replied Hisako. Truthfully Hisako hated cleaning the temple, but she's been used to it ever since she was eight.

As Hisako raked the leaves there was a surprise visitor for her; it was Ichiro. "Ichiro I'm surprised to see you here" said Hisako. "I had no plans or lessons today, and since both my parents are out for the day I decided to get out and visit you if that's okay" said Ichiro. "That is a surprise" said Hisako. She introduced Ichiro to her dad, sister and grandpa, and warned Ichiro about her grandpa's madness. Ichiro greeted them and saw that Hisako's family was nice, which made him feel a bit jealous.

Hisako invited Ichiro to her room to have some tea and biscuits. Ichiro thanked Hisako. "Is your mother out?" he asked. "No my mum died when I was eight" said Hisako. "Sorry" said Ichiro. "It's all right," said Hisako "but to tell you the truth I don't really remember her that well, even of how she died. All Mero and I remember of her was that she was very pretty and kind and we loved her and she loved us, but that's all. We've asked our dad about her but he doesn't let us talk about her". "That doesn't sound right," said Ichiro "I mean you want to know about your mum, so your dad should be telling all sorts about her, especially since he remembers her more than you". "I know, but last year when we visited my uncle in Tohoku my dad told me that mum asked dad to never speak to us about her, and asked me to never ask about her again, so I gave up asking after that" said Hisako. Ichiro felt that this was very wrong indeed. "To be honest with you Ichiro I can't really talk to my dad about anything really, not even about my problems," said Hisako "dad always acts like he understands my feelings, but in fact he doesn't that much really even when I've had to fight people, who picked on me, in the past. Sometimes I wish I could get away from him for a bit". "You and me both" said Ichiro "I wish I could get away from both my father and my mother". It seemed Hisako and Ichiro had a lot more in common with each other; they each had problems with their own trouble.

At that time Do'on was looking at the picture of his wife Yuzuna. The truth is both he and Yuzuna held a deep secret and it was about how she died, but he promised his wife before she died to never speak to Hisako and Mero about it. Yuzuna did something that she didn't want Hisako and Mero to know about. Although he knew that Hisako wanted to speak about her mother and wasn't happy that her father won't talk about her.

(Flashback)

When the family was helping out the uncle in Tohoku Hisako tried to ask Do'on about her mother. But Do'on said that all that matters is that she remembers that she loved her and her mother was kind. That of course made Hisako a bit cross with her dad. "Forget it then," said Hisako "I'll just wait till I join my mum in heaven and ask her myself about her then". Hisako left the room, leaving Do'on to sigh.

(Flashback end)

Even though Do'on wanted to tell Hisako about her mother, a promise was a promise and he couldn't break it.

At that moment Ranko arrived, delivering some food from her family restaurant. "Thank you for always doing that Ranko" said Do'on. "It's my pleasure," said Ranko "is Hisako around?" "She's up in her room with her friend Sanka-kun" answered Do'on. Ranko was surprised to hear that Hisako had a friend who was a boy; she never heard this until now. Ranko went up to Hisako's room and knocked. "Wait a minute Ranko" said Hisako. Hisako whispered to Ichiro, telling him to watch out for her cousin because of her bossiness and pushiness. Ranko entered the room and was surprised to know that her uncle was telling the truth about Hisako having a male friend. What surprised her most was that Hisako's friend of Ichiro Sanka.

Before Ranko asked any questions, Ichiro suddenly said that he had to go home now. "I have a curfew today so I better hurry or I'll miss it" he said. "What a bummer, I mean the day isn't even near over yet" said Hisako. "Yeah but that's my father for you" replied Ichiro. He said his goodbyes to Do'on and Mero. "You are welcome to come back to visit anytime" said Do'on. He was always welcome to Hisako and Mero's friends. So Ichiro said his farewells and headed off for home on his motorbike.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Hisako and Ichiro will find out about the whole zombie thing later, and about Jogoro's past. Hisako does have Jogoro's journal and she will show it to Ichiro in the chapter after the next one. Check out my new story Hotaro Kuhoin in the new anime category Kurenai


	6. Mero thinks about her mother

**I do not own Sankarea; if I did I would never have Rea die and become a zombie**

* * *

 **Mero thinks about her Mother**

Today Hisako was working at Ranko's family restaurant peeling potatoes. Ranko was sorting out dishes, and she was checking out to see if Hisako was doing her work properly. "Ranko do you mind?" said Hisako, crossly, "I am doing the work here". "Yes I know, but I still have to make sure that you are doing it right" said Ranko. "I have worked here for weeks and weeks now and I know how to do it thank you" said Hisako. Hisako hated it when her cousin was being nosy and bossy to her and it made her cross. It wasn't like she hated her cousin, she just hated Ranko's attitude towards her.

"Hey Hisako since when did you and Sanka-kun become friends?" asked Ranko. Ranko couldn't forget about when she found out that Hisako and Ichiro were friends. "We became friends weeks ago" said Hisako. "What and you didn't tell me!" shouted Ranko. "Oh is somebody jealous because I have a friend who is a guy and you don't?" teased Hisako. "I am not jealous!" shouted Ranko, who blushing like mad. Hisako chuckled because Ranko would get embarrassed easily and Hisako liked it. It was her way of beating her.

While Hisako was working, Mero was getting ready to go out. She was going to visit her mother's grave to put an offering there and do some shopping to buy things for dinner. Like her sister Hisako, Mero didn't have any memories of her mother either. The only thing she remembered of her mother was her hands always feeling cold and nothing else. Unlike her sister Mero didn't try to push her father into telling more about her, even if she wanted to know more about her mother.

Along the way to the shops she met her classmates Ichie Shinoda and Miko Yasaka. Ichie and Miko were both girls. "Hey Furuya" said Ichie. Mero greeted her friends. "Shopping?" asked Miko. "Yes, I want to get offerings for my mum and things for dinner" answered Mero. "Hey Furuya," said Ichie "my big sister, who goes to the same school as yours, says that your sister has got a boyfriend. Is that true?" "She does have a boy who is a friend but I don't think he's a boyfriend," replied Mero "besides my sister is more into cats at the moment". "Really that's boring, I thought high school girls would be more into boys" said Ichie.

After talking with Ichie and Miko, Mero did the shopping. First she dropped off the things for dinner back at home. By now Hisako was home and Ranko had come to visit too. Mero went on to her mother's grave to place her offerings. She saw that Hisako had been there too because there were cat shaped cookies and some tea there. "My sister really does like cats" said Mero. She placed her offerings on the grave and did a silent prayer to her mother. Then she started to remember a bit about her mother. She remembered that once she had a terrible fever and her mother used her cold hands to heal her.

Mero didn't understand why her mother's hands were cold at that time, but at least this was a memory of her mother she had since she didn't have any other memories of her. With all the things that had happened ever since Yuzuna died, Mero had wished all this time that Yuzuna had been here to share it all. Truth is both Mero and Hisako wished their mother was still alive. But she wasn't so Mero and Hisako had to continue their futures without her. Right now Mero hoped that Yuzuna will watch her and Hisako from heaven always.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time. I had been busy with pokemon. I know the Chihiro and Ranko working part and Mero visiting her mother's grave part were in two different episodes. But I decided to put those two parts in one shame chapter.


End file.
